Cullen Chatroom
by SimplyBeingMe
Summary: One day the cullens decide to get on a chat room. What will happen when there are to many pranks played? Horrible summary plez read.
1. Screen names

A/N This is only the screen names, the next chap. will be up soon, k?

Screen names

Alice- psychic-pixie

Jasper- jazzy-per

Bella- bella

Edward- edward

Emmett- emmybear

Rosalie- rose

Esme- mommy

Carlisle- the-doc

Jacob- topdog

Seth- hotdog

Leah- sethyourenothotyoureuglyascrap

Renesmee- nessie (later in chat)

A/N I hope you thought at least some of these screen names were funny. I luv you all! PUSH THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!! LOL!!


	2. NO BELLA!

A/N So guys heres the chatroom!! Hope you enjoy it!!! Luv ya all!!!!

NO BELLA!!!!

psychic-pixie logged on

jazzy-per logged on

bella logged on

edward logged on

psychic-pixie: hi

jazzy-per: hey

edward: hey

bella: hola my peoplezez!

psychic-pixie: what?!

bella: alice! i can act like u! GRR!! IM ALICE!! I AM A BIG SCARY VAMPIRE!! FEAR ME AND MY TOURTURING SHOPPING TRIPS!! GRR!! hehe!

edward and jazzy-per: HAHAHA!!

psychic-pixie: NOT FUNNY!

edward: youre right its not funny, its hilarious!

psychic-pixie: youre telling me youre not worried about whats wrong with bella? and what is with yours and bellas screen names?

edward: our screen names are fine………………….OH MY GOSH!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BELLA!!!!

psychic-pixie: what other bellas do you know?

edward: well i met a girl at the store right? and it turned out her name was bella, WAIT!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH BELLA!!!

emmy-bear logged on

emmy-bear: i can answer that. last year I went trick-or-treating, for fun,

psychic-pixie: retard!

rose logged on

rose: he is only a retard sometimes!

rose logged out

psychic-pixie: okay then!

edward: BACK TO BELLA PLEASE!!

emmy-bear: oh yeah so as I was saying, trick-or-treating, i found it in that drawer in the kitchen, and i had no use for it so I gave it to bella. i didnt know she would eat the whole 3 bags in 1 hour. so now shes on a sugar rush.

edward: 3 BAGS!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

emmy-bear: gotta go!

emmy-bear logged out

psychic-pixie: why has bella been so quiet?

edward: BELLA? BELLA? BELLA?

bella logged out

edward: what now?

emmy-bear logged on

bella logged on

bella: I told you we could get edward to yell at emmett, guys!

everyone but edward: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

edward: you all pranked me into believing bella was sugar rushed?

psychic-pixie: yup!

bella: pay up guys 100 dollars each come on.

(Emmett and Alice and Jasper give Bella 100 dollars)

bella: dont be mad edward, it was just a prank

edward: ……….

bella: edward?

edward logged off

psychic: (sarcastic) oh no we mad eddie mad! what will we do?!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

bella logged off

psychic-pixie logged off

emmy-bear logged off

psychic-pixie logged on

psychic-pixie: JASPER! did you get it on tape?

jazzy-per: yup

psychic-pixie: lets go k?

jazzy-per: k

jazzy-per logged out

psychic-pixie logged out

A/N Hey any critisism or ideas are welcome!!! PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!! IF YOU DO ILL TELL YOU THE NICKNAME THAT WILL GET YOU ON MY GOOD SIDE!!!!!! I ONLY NEED 5 REVEIWS AND i WILL TELL YOU!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!


	3. Edwards Revenge

A/N Hey guys, its me again!! I have no offense to Edward Cullen or Edward Cullen Fans, but Edward so had it coming to him!! Luv you all!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!

Disclaimers aren't supposed to be fun, so i wanted to just get it over with! Sorry i haven't put adisclaimer on before, 'shrugs', oh well.

EDWARDS REVENGE

edward logged on

jazzy-per logged on

psychic-pixie logged on

psychic-pixie: wats up edward

edward: i am going to get revenge u r both just lucky i am letting u help

jazzy-per: why r u letting us help we helped with the prank too

edward: silly jazz if alice did not help she would see that it was a prank and would tell everyone, if she did help she can tell me if the prank works or not

jazzy-per: wat abt me why do u need me

edward: well i took u so u can make the others believe me..er..us

psychic-pixie: brilliant!!!!!!!!

Jazzy-per: what is the plan?

edward: SO MANY QUESTIONS

Jazzy-per: sorry

edward: its okay I just don't like the idea of hurting bella. come to my room and we can discuss the plan.

Jazzy-per: k

Psychic-pixie: k

Edward logged off

Psychic-pixie logged off

Jazzy-per logged off

A/N I did promise if I got some reveiws then I would tell you the nickname that will get you on my good side: it is Nikki! or nicole! or Nick! really anything thats short for nicole!! LOL!!


	4. NO EDWARD!

**A/N Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated for ages!!! I was grounded from the computer, for getting on the computer without permission!!!! UGGGGHHHH!!!! Well I'm updating now, so I'll shut up so you can read!! Enjoy "NO EDWARD!!!!" ! BYEZZZZ!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**edward: HEY! Who does this girl think she is!!! Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, not her!! Hey, Nicole!! Come Here!!**

**nikki-bai: Yes**

**edward: You do not own twilight!!!!**

**nikki-bai: I know I was getting to that.**

**edward: also you have to at least give credit to- wait, what?**

**nikki-bai: I was about to say that, idiot!! I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Happy now!!**

**edward: yes**

**nikki-bai: *_mutters* idiot_**

**Moral of story: I do not own the all mighty Twilight, the all mighty Stephanie Meyer does!! Byezzz!!**

NO EDWARD!!!!

Psychic-pixie logged on

Jazzy-per logged on

Psychic-pixie: the others will log on in 30 seconds

Jazzy-per: we should sign off then back on so the others wont see our convo

Psychic-pixie: k

Psychic-pixie logged off

Jazzy-per logged off

Psychic-pixie logged on

Jazzy-per logged on

Mommy logged on

Bella logged on

Emmy-bear logged on

Rose logged on

The-doc logged on

Topdog logged on

Mommy: alright alice what is it?

Psychic-pixie: edward is acting really weird! Hes packing!

(jasper sends waves of panic and hurt to everyone, the most to bella!)

Bella: hes WHAT?!

Mommy: bella dear calm down

Bella: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!

Psychic-pixie: jazz…….

Jazzy-per: on it

(jasper calms down bella a little so she wont hurt anyone, really only herself)

Mommy: bella, are you okay dear?

Bella: yeah, now WHERE IS EDWARD? EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward logged in

Bella: EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!!!????????

Edward: 'sigh' im just so tired of everyone playing pranks on me, so im going to volterra to finally become a part of the volturi.

Everyone but edward and jacob: WHAT!!!!!!??????

Topdog: WHAT!!!!!!!??????????

Rose: dog, why did u scream what?

Topdog: I got bored

Edward: okay then, I was also hoping, jazz and alice will you come with me?

The-doc: edward don't be stupid

Topdog: yeah don't be stupid, take all of the other bloodsuckers with u

Bella: Jacob, shut up! Edward please don't leave we're sorry for all the pranks we played on u

Emmy-bear: yeah bro stay here with all of us ur family

Edward: sorry guys its too late. So jazz, alice will u come too?

Psychic-pixie: sure edward this place is too boring anyways

Edward: cool, jazz?

Jazzy-per: sure watev

(by now bella is sobbing hysterically while Jacob is trying to comfort her)

Bella: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! AND ALICE!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU LLEAVE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jazzy-per: and wat abt me?

Bella: yea sure how could you jasper blaa blaa blaa

Edward: DOG GET OFF OF BELLAS COMPUTER!!!!

Topdog: how did u know it waz me?

Edward: bella would miss jasper too

Jazzy-per: you would miss me too bella?

Bella: of course I will jasper I luv u like a brother

Jazzy-per: OH BELLA!!!! I wont go anywhere!!!! This was all just a prank me edward and alice were playing on you!!!!!!!!!

Edward: jasper shut up!

Everyone but alice, edward, and jasper: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????

Psychic-pixie: RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD U DO SUCH A THING TO ME!!!!!!!....er………us.

Edward: I did it to get back at all of you for the pranks you played on me!!!!!

Bella: DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME MISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: bella I just-

Bella: OH SHUT UP AND QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING!!!!!

Topdog: I don't know bout you guys, but im getting out of here before bella blows her top

Topdog logged out

psychic-pixie logged out

emmy-bear logged out

rose logged out

mommy logged out

the-doc logged out

bella: EDWARD COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR FREAKIN HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: oh no…..

Edward logged off to run away from bella

Bella: OH NO U DONT

Bella logged off to chase edward, she will need help so everyone else logs off to help her.

phychic-pixie logged on

jazzy-per logged on

phychic-pixie: did u get the tape edited yet, jazz?

jazzy-per: almost we should be able to show it to the family soon

psychic-pixie: k lets go

jazzy-per: k

phychic-pixie logged off

jazzy-per logged off

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! And I promise that next chapter will be of the videos!!! Luv ya all!!! Byezzzz!!!!**


End file.
